


Always a First.

by OmegaSuperHero



Series: Marvel Universe prompts! [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Geeks, M/M, Science Bros, gammafrost - Freeform, scibros - Freeform, science brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaSuperHero/pseuds/OmegaSuperHero





	Always a First.

Bruce sidestepped another pointy attack, carefully lifting a smoking beaker with a pointed glare, he really had too much practice with this,"one of these days you'll learn that simply being annoyed isn't enough to bring out The Other Guy, Tony", he chided good naturedly.  
Tony groaned dramatically, "maybe I just like making you dance, Brucey!", he chuckled, dropping a few tablets into the smoking beaker and handing Bruce his goggles with a shifty glance, "So.. When's Prince Charming coming to sweep the Green Maiden off his feet, hm?"  
The inventor snapped his own goggles on and waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Bruce, who had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.  
It had been like this ever since he and Loki had started dating, which had actually taken a few years of persuasion on Loki's part! But I digress, since they had started dating, Tony had transcended from prat to utter bastard, acting like a teenage boy with his outrageous "tips and pointers", his lewd comments and filthy jokes, honestly.  
"I don't know Tony, probably in a few minutes now, you know very well what he's like", Bruce replied easily, watching the beaker with growing enthusiasm and, for once, completely missing the signature shift in the air behind them both.  
"Mm, just what am I like, my love?" Loki had popped silently into the room with a soft smirk and was now wrapping his arms around Bruce's waist from behind, patiently waiting for the experiment to be finished. Bruce was busy trying not to blush, honestly he acted like a young boy around his lover! Tony wasn't even trying not to laugh, the utter bastard.  
"Um, well, you know.. You're kind of nosy" Bruce mumbled, grinning at the experiment as he pictured Loki's face, equal parts indignation and pouting like a sad puppy. The arms tightened round his midriff slightly as a chin rested delicately on his shoulder.  
"You accuse me of being nosy for happening to arrive when I did, hm?", the God playfully nipped at his lover's ear, "Now. Behave, mortal. Shall we be leaving?"  
Bruce chuckled and unwound himself from the embrace to start setting the experiment away, trying his hardest to ignore Tony' s whines, "Yeah, sure. Subway does take a while, so best leave earlier"  
Loki spluttered, waving his hands in the air, "You think.. We have had this conversation, I will not travel in an oversized sardine can, Banner!" which merely elicited a shrug from the scientist, who was pulling his jacket as Loki muttered his misgivings.  
"Well, I miss the subway, and you know I hate teleporting everywhere, it makes me feel queasy for hours afterwards", he reminded the God, "Look, teleport home and I'll meet you there, okay? Problem solved" he reached up on tiptoes and placed a chaste kiss on those ivory lips seconds before the God shimmered out of sight. Bruce shook his head, muttering "bloody drama queen, honestly.." before saying his goodbyes to Tony and making his way, rather leisurely, to the subway station.

Autumn had just hit New York and the sun was still bright, the air just turning crisp. Bruce loved these few weeks of Autumn, when it was still just warm enough to walk, light in the evenings and the leaves were changing colour. He derived no greater joy than strolling down the street and feeling the dead leaves crunch and crumble under his shoes, or watching the red and gold leaves swirling delicately over exhaust fumes to land in piles along the pavement.  
The street was busy, people bustling around him as some entered the subway entrance and others skirted around it on their way to various destinations, Bruce descended the many steps into the subway station with a small smile. He adored being a part of society again, ever since he and Tony had developed a drug that made it a lot easier to control his.. Outbursts, he had been able to slot back into society with relative ease, not having to worry so strongly about having an episode and hurting somebody. Of course, Loki's magic also helped suppress the Other Guy.  
He paid for his ticket and followed the crowd, shuffling onto his designated platform to wait for his "oversized sardine can" as Loki had called it, bringing a chuckle from him again as he thought of his partner. Honestly, he really had a flair for the dramatic, he got along swimmingly with Tony in that aspect, whereas Bruce tended towards the realistic and sensible, even if he did have a hidden penchant for mischief at times.

A few minutes later he found himself aboard the subway and herded into a window seat that was surprisingly roomy, he thought. Squirming around a bit, he slouched and found a comfortable enough position for the 40 minute ride back home, a tilt of his lips the only symbol of his good mood at this moment. He had his head resting against the window and was watching the lights flashing against the brickwork, a soothing image that only served to maintain his positive mood, when he felt somebody sit next to him and so, out of manners, he shifted closer to the window to give the stranger some more space. He let his eyes flutter closed and focused on the deep rumble of the train gliding over the tracks, perfectly content in ignoring the person who had sat next to him when he suddenly felt a hand running up his thigh and-  
"I'm terribly sorry, but could you refrain from doing that, please?" he asked rather stiffly, opening his eyes to see an odd looking chap sat next to him, all brown eyes and ginger-ish hair with a rather predatory smile in place.  
"Oh my, are you not fond of my touch, love?" a deceptively silken voice asked him, sparking something in the back of Bruce's mind, which was unfortunately preoccupied with dislodging this overly friendly stranger.  
"N-no, actually. Look, I have a partner and I'm not interested in this, stop at once", he demanded again, voice barely trembling as the strange man licked the corner of his lips, fascinatingly like-  
"Loki", he groaned quietly, full on glaring at his partner who was still disguised, "You're kidding me, right? You hate the subway, why've you disguised yourself and pounced me without warning?"  
This was unbelievable, really! He assumed this was another of Loki's strange fantasies, yet he just couldn't bring himself to enjoy it, not even with Loki's dextrous fingers palming him through his suit pants. Puffing a soft sigh, he lifted Loki's hand and threaded their fingers together, ignoring the puzzled expression on his face.  
"Please don't", he started quietly, gazing into his lover's eyes, but Christ, even his eyes weren't his own and it was throwing him off, confusing him.  
"What's wrong, Banner? I thought you wished for me to join you in this metal death trap?" Loki enquired, brows knitting together and oh, if Bruce didn't want to kiss him until those wrinkles disappeared again, but he settled for a smile and a small kiss on the God's knuckles.  
"Not while you look like somebody else, Loki", he murmured, "I will not engage with you when you look like a stranger, only.." he cleared his throat, a pink glow dusting his cheeks, "Only when you look like my Loki, okay? But thank you for joining me on this 40 minute subway ride, do settle down and enjoy yourself", he fought back a chuckle at Loki's expression. The God looked stunned and, were his eyes watering or was it just a trick of the light, also pleased as punch, actually, at this response.  
Bruce laid his head on Loki's shoulder, a tiny noise of contentment escaping his lips as the unlikely couple shared their first, and most likely last, subway ride.


End file.
